She's my Girlfriend
by MiloMilkshake
Summary: What will you do if your parents arranged a marriage for you? What will you do to prevent this from happening? Maybe you need a help from your cute adorable girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Ayase Eri or so she thought. Eri is a rich, smart and beautiful person. She can have anything that she wanted , she's a spoiled girl but despite that she is really rebellious. She doesn't follow the rules in school. She doesn't even wear proper uniform but what can anyone do about it? She practically owns the school. Yes, their family owns the school so she do whatever she wants.

Ayase Eri is a playgirl. She dated almost the beautiful girls at school just to have fun.(sounded like a playboy instead huh?) When she feels bored she just dumped them and acted as if she never knew them. She never kissed any of them and she never take them seriously. She's really a playgirl but love letters keeps coming more.(What can they do she's really something)

Something unexpected is coming her way and those hobbies of her can no longer be an school she went straight home. Her parents have called her for some unknown reason.

Eri's House:

"We want to arranged a marriage for you" her father said.

"What?! what do you mean by you want to arrange a marriage for me?!" she shouted.  
"Its exactly what we said" her mother spoke(they're used to Eri's behavior)  
"What?! Why?!" she shouted again.  
"Well that's one of the many reasons why"  
"I don't know what you mean.." she said trying to act innocently

Her parents only sighed. They know they have to do something about her behavior.  
"Maybe if you we're to marry someone you will know how to behave yourself properly."  
"I don't need that, besides I'm only highschool" she replied.  
"You have no choice, unless..." Eri now looking at her father, waiting for him to continue.  
"unless you find someone that can change that attitude of yours." he continued.  
Eri looked a little calm now.  
"Wait, so basically all I need to do is to find someone that can...ahh...change me?"  
"Well that is if you can ever find someone like that then yes." her mother tease a bit.  
"Are you mocking me? Ha! I'll definitely find that person and I'll never need that arranged marriage thing"she said proudly.  
(This is gonna be easy)she thought determined.


	2. Its her

**Disclaimer: I do not own love live. **

Eri's parents sighed as they remember their coversation with their daughter.

"Are we really doing the right thing?" Eri's father asked worridely

"Hmm? You mean about the arranged marriage or about tge fact that we let our daughter do whatever she wants?" Eri's mother said calmly.

"Well both can lead to something unexpexted when it comes to our Erichika."

"Sounds like someone I know." Eri's mother giggled as she look at her husband.

Eri's father just smiled knowing that someone is with him.

...

"Eri.." a girl's voice called out

"Please don't cry, please look at me." the girl pleaded

"You..you promise tha-that will always be together.."Eri said as she cries.

"I know but I don't have a choice..I needed to go..but I promise I'll come back." the girl began to cry herself.

"...promise?" Eri now looking at the girl infront of her.

"I promise..I promise because..because I love you.."

Eri closed her eyes and open again..

"Its that dream again.." she said as she look at herself in the mirror. She could see a tear that suddenly fell from her cheek. She wipes it as the tears keep falling.

"Its been 3 years now.." she clutched her fist as memories keep flowing from her mind. (You-you never came back) she thought angrily.

time skip: at school

Eri has ben having a hard time choosing for the right person that can..well act as her lover.

"Urgh! how can it be so hard!" Eri said angrily.

"We'll maybe if you weren't so picky. You know you've been dumping bunch girls and even boys from outside the school." the girl said as she walks along with Eri.

"Whatever! you know my parents right? they're very observant, I need a person that can gain my parents trust and its gonna hard if I just choose randomly." Eri said annoyed by the fact that she's really having a hard time.

"Well that can wait, we're gonna be late you know?

"You go ahead I still have business to do." Eri said as she turns away from her friend.

"What kind of business is it this time? Your always slacking off." the girl said. She's already used to Eri.

"Well it doesn't matter Nico, just go ahead." she continue to walk to the opposite direction of their classroom.

After wondering for a couple of minutes she then walks back to their classroom but suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Hey! watch where your going!" she said annoyed

"I'm sorry" the girl bowed and comtinue to walk.

Eri didn't get the girl's face because the girl's head was bowed down. It doesn't really matter for Eri though. She continues to walk till she reach their classroom.

As usual Eri is late but she can do whatever she wants without caring for parents being called or being dropped. She head to her seat without even greeting or looking at the teacher. Because she didn't care on her surrounding she didn't realize a transfer student introduced herself. She then looked at the one intoducing..Eri's eyes widen as if realization hit her. The girl nfront of her have a long hair and beautiful eyes.

"Its you

" Eri said as she stares at the girl infront of the class.

**Sorry if its a bit crappy, I'm really trying my best so please bear with me. Thanks for the reviews**


	3. It might be you

Sorry i rewrite the story. I reread it and well...i didn't like it..its hard to add a next chapter to the old one and i'm a bit bothered by too much OOC so i adjusted a bit. Hope you like it. Its still NozoEri though, sorry. Please forgive me with all the : I do not own love live"It's her" Eri said as she examine the girl infront. Eri remembers those violet hair that she bumped in earlier. (So that's her, huh?) Th violet haired girl smiled at her and Eri could feel the stare from their classmate. She decided she would just pretend that she doen't know her(Well basically Eri really doesn't know her anyway) She just turn away as if she didn't care. The teacher gestured for thr violet haired girl to seat on a empty seat. That would be infront of Eri. The said girl soon took her seat politely. She then looks at Eri and said"I'm Tojou Nozomi" she said politely. Eri looks at her then tilts her head in confusion.(What's wrong with her?) she thought puzzled by the sudden introduction, then she remembered that she didn't get the name of the girl because of being late.(But why does it matter, I didn't even ask) Eri just turn away coldly."Its nice to meet you too." the girl said as she smiled then turned to face infront. Eri looked at her again but she realized that she is now looking at her back. (Wow, she does have a beautiful long hair, I never noticed. Wait! What?!) she blushed as she continues to stare at the girl then aftet awhile an idea popped in her head. (Wait, that's it maybe it can be her! The one I've been looking for) she grinned mischievously( All I have to do is pretend nice)time skip..class is over..Eri approach Nozomi then she tried her best to act nice."Ummm..hey...uhh..sorry about ealier" Eri said as she act embarrased( This is kinda hard though). Nozomi then turned to look at Eri. She blushed as she was facing a beautiful blonde."It's okay" as she tries to play it cool despite the blnxtushed she is having."By the way I'm Ayase Eri, its nice to meet you" Eri said as she extends her hand for proper intoduction. Nozomi stared at Eri's hand for a bit then smiled as she took her hand. Eri smiled back at her."What am I seeing?" Nico whispered to herself as was bewilderd by Eri's action she then snap as she looked at the time."Oh, she must be already waiting." she said as she ran through the the door next day..Eri walk to school alone. Lately Nico have been going with someone else but it. didn't bother her anyway. As she continued walking someone called from behind."Ayase-san! Goodmorning" Nozomi said as she follows Eri."Tojoh-san goodmorning" Eri turned to her."Ummm..ca-can we walk together?" she asked shyly as she was taken aback by her request but nodded anyway. Er could practically see Nozomi's face lit up as she smiled cheerfully.(Eri thought it was kinda cute, but Eri is just pretending so she just shrugged the idea)The two continued to walk to school casually talking to each other. When the two of them reach the school students start to whisper and some stared at them as if it is the most faascinating thing to see. Eri just glared at them."Umm..Ayase-san I just noticed that people are staring at us" Nozomi said as she scan the area."Don't worry about them, its like its their first time to see two beautiful ladies walking with each other." Eri said nonchalantly. Bestowed to her the girl beside her is now blushing madly. Eri noticed the sudden quietness, she then turned to looked at Nozomi."Hmm? is there something wrong? I told you, just ignore them" Eri said still confuse as to why the other girl is blushing."No-nothing" she mumbled as she continued to walk. Eri just shrugged and followed skip..lunch.."Hey Eri what's going on with you? did you just hit your head? Nico said"What do you mean? There's nothing going on with me except for the fact that I have a big problem. You know finding a lover and all." Er said as sighed."What about being friendly with Tojou-san?"Oh that! ahh..that's the solution I've been thinking." Eri said as she remebered being nice."What do you mean? so the solution is Tojou-san?" Nico asked a bit confused."Well yes and no..I'll just tell you next time." Eri said as she finish her lunch followed by skip..the class is finally over, time to go home :)"Eh?! you have another business with someone?" Eri asked Nico(Where is she going again?)"Sorry, maybe next time." Nico apologized.( I needed to show her around again) Nico thought as she remembers a certain just sighed. Nico apologized again and head outside. Other student went home already. There are only two people left namely Tojou Nozomi and Ayase Eri. The two stayed in silence until Eri decided to head home.(Well its getting late though) Eri thought as she glanced at her watch, but before she reach the door someone grab her wrist.(Well only one person is capable in doing that now) she turns and meet a pair of turquiose eyes looking at her."Tojou-san?" Eri asked"Ayase-san I know I've asked to much earlier but.."she paused and look away."Can we walk home together too" she finished as she blushed cutely.(How do you even do that?) the author blushed too for some reason( What the heck?! she's only asking if we can go home together so why am I blushing) Eri thought as she felt warm in her heart. She nodded again now looking away. Nozomi just stared and giggled(cute) Nozomi thought and smiled.(I may have found her)somewhere else.."Nico-chan this is amazing!" a girl said amused.

I'm accepting suggestions and opinions. Thanks for all the reviews.


End file.
